sd_smashfandomcom-20200213-history
Brothers Betrayal
'''Brothers Betrayal '''was the final chapter of phase 2 and based on the Brother drama. It all began on the 9th of may, 2019. One of the high council members, Crow, had recently invited a woman by the name of Ghosty to the kingdom, but she was suspected to be a spy for him. In efforts to prove her treachery, another high council member, Brother, attempted to send out a special dog to aid him. This dog was instructed to take one item from Ghosty, a special item known across the land as an "ip", in order to find her location of origin and prove who she really was. Ghosty was intelligent, however, and the dog was unsucessful in retreving his prize. Moreover, Ghosty reported the incident to another member of the high council, Soulseer, and he displayed such events in the Grand Meeting Chamber. Upon hearing of what Brother had done, they were all shocked and dismayed, and thus began Brother's downfall into treachery, treason, and betrayal. 2 Days later, it was now the 11th of may. All was well, until the town hall suddently EXPLODED with a great uproar. Citizens were furious, as they had discoverd Brother's use of the dog. This was strictly forbidden in the land of Discord, as clearly stated in the great contract known as ToS. Not only this, but they were concerned about their privacy as well, as a leader in this kingdom was doing such a thing. Upon further investigation, the council learned that this was the third of 4 attempts Brother made to steal someone's IP. He had also attempted to take the IP from Pooty, Crow, and Zesh. The most notorious of these, however, being Crow's. Brother had not only successfully stolen his IP, but had also figured out his location, his school, and had stolen a magic mirror from crow, which showed Crow dancing in an embarassing way. It also became clear that he had proceeded to threaten to reveal the mirror if they did not listen to him, essentially blackmailing his fellow council member. Outraged by this, the council called him out on his crimes, and made him explain his reasoning behind such horrible acts. Frusterated, and with no explination, Brother resorted to a barbaric approach of directly insulting crow, and calling everyone else a liar. After some reading, another council member found that not only had he violated the law of the land of Discord, but also one of the great laws of the earth. In light of this, with all the evidence gathered, the council declared Brother guilty of his crimes, and banished him from the kingom. Little did the council know, however, that Brother would not be banished without a fight. Just before his banishment, brother had stolen a scroll. The scroll was a private document which contained a proposition of an experiment, and had been sent by Crow to the King, NocturnalQuill (Noct). The experiment was to bring in a legitimate citizen and a spy, to see how well the council found the spy as opposed to the citizen. On its own, however, the scroll appeared to be incriminating, as it required explination and background. Using duplication magic, Brother's close associate, Bucko, was still in the kingdom, however. Using duplication magic, Brother made copies of the mirror and scroll, gave some to Bucko, and instructed him to post the scroll on the door's of the General Building in the center of town. It was quickly removed, but not before others had stolen copies of it themselves. Copies of it began popping up all around the kingdom, and were quickly being removed by the council. Not only this, but Brother and Bucko had began mass spreading the scrolls and mirrors by putting them on the doorsteps of as many citizens as they could. Bucko was banished for this, and shortly after he was, a massive uproar over the image commensed, and the council did what they could to try and explain themselves. Slowly but surely they were succeeding, and the public began to understand and calm down about it. Furthermore, a citizen by the name of Lucario, who was the main culprit in posting the scrolls, had gone to the Records Archive of the city, and replaced the picture scrolls of many citizens with the one stolen by brother. With their hands tied, the mods did everyting they could to stop the commotion, And they eventually got one of their archivers, Karen, to track down the lost pictures and restore the altered records Brother and Bucko tried to escape, which ended with the deaths of several active citizens, and thus beginning Brother's Endgame Category:Lore